


Clarity

by WickedSong



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: Macy rolled her eyes at herself, as she realised what had to have gone wrong with the spell, and why it brought her here – seemingly sending her to a possible future instead of identifying a demon.The spell must have meant inner clarity. Macy wondered, with a suppressed groan, if witchcraft was ever going to get any less confusing.A spell that Macythoughtwould find an invisible demon goes awry, but answers some hidden questions.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> -Me and this iteration of Charmed have a funny relationship cause initially I was against the whole concept of a reboot because I was such a diehard fan of the original back in the day. But I watched the first seven-ish episodes when it first started (who was I to judge if I didn't at least watch) and I enjoyed it. It fell off my radar for a bit (you know, life) but I always had a liking for Harry/Macy and when they became a legit ship I jumped back on board. (Besides, what else was I gonna do during lockdown?)
> 
> -The timeline for this story is definitely post-s2, but the Faction thing has been all resolved so imagine that's happened, basically.
> 
> -I hope you enjoy and please let me know your thoughts!

The spell was meant to track down an invisible demon.

That was Macy’s rationale when she’d recited the ‘ _see the unseen_ ’ spell, meant to, and these were what Macy assumed were Marisol’s words, ‘ _provide clarity_ ’.

When she opened her eyes, Macy found herself in the kitchen downstairs. She glanced around, trying to figure out why the spell had brought her _here_ , worrying that somehow the demon they'd been looking for had been hiding right under their noses and they'd been oblivious to it the whole time.

Macy thought it better to be safer than sorry, stopping herself from shouting for her sisters or Harry in case the demon was around. She delved into her pocket, figuring it would be better to send a quick text instead, but cursed when she realised she’d left her cell phone upstairs in the attic with everyone else, when the spell transported her.

As she made her way to the stairs, she could hear Maggie’s voice. Had they all followed her downstairs when she’d disappeared?

Instead of heading for the attic, Macy’s curiosity got the better of her and she followed the sound, to the book nook where she and her sisters had once found the hidden gifts left to them by Marisol.

Maggie was sitting, across from a little girl. Not only that but she looked different from when Macy had seen her moments ago. She looked older, and sounded more mature. The little girl’s back was turned to Macy, but Maggie could see her. Or _should’ve_ been able to see her.

Macy waved to Maggie, wildly, to grab her attention, but her sister ignored her, as if she couldn’t see her at all. Maggie’s attentions were firmly on the little girl in front of her.

“Maggie,” Macy whispered, still waving, before deciding to try a louder tactic. “Maggie!”

But even the rise in her voice didn’t draw a response from Maggie, and so Macy walked up to her, going to grab her by the shoulders when-

Her hand went right through Maggie’s shoulder.

“What the hell?” Macy wondered aloud, looking at her hand, with eyes wide. “What is happening here?”

“But Aunt Maggie, what if mommy and daddy are mad at me?”

Macy turned around, at the sound of the voice; small and apprehensive, to be met by the little girl with brown eyes and unruly dark hair, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

Macy wasn't sure how to describe her.

Familiar wasn’t the right word; Macy was sure of it. She’d never seen this little girl in her life before.

But there was a spark of something she _knew_ , when she looked at the little girl’s eyes. Now _they_ were familiar. 

“Sweetie, they’ll just be relieved that you’re safe,” Maggie assured the girl, who couldn’t be any older than five or six. “We’ll need to work on controlling your powers but I promise it’ll be okay.”

When Maggie – if this really _was_ Maggie, and not some sort of illusion, which Macy was becoming more and more convinced of – reached out to place a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder, Macy felt it go right through her.

But Maggie and the little girl didn't notice at all.

This was getting incredibly freaky.

Macy stepped back, shaking her head. She was determined to reach the attic before she could become even more confused or side-tracked. She was sure she'd find the answers up there.

Halfway up the stairs, she heard the front door opening and then closing. There was an excited exclamation, and a man laughing. It was a laugh she knew intimately well.

She turned around on the landing, and was surprised to see the little girl who was so upset only moments ago, rush excitedly to _Harry_ – or at least, some illusion of Harry.

Macy felt her stomach turn, reminded of the dream Celeste had trapped her in where Harry was married to - and had kids with - Abigael.

“I’m not foolish enough to assume you’ve had a quiet afternoon with this one,” Harry said, chuckling, as the young girl launched herself into his waiting arms. He lifted her up, and smiled at Maggie.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Maggie replied, with a knowing look. “Orbing from one end of the classroom to the other, accidentally toppling over some building blocks with her mind. Easy to fix, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from your kid – or Macy’s for that matter.”

Maggie laughed, and Harry shook his head, but Macy was still stuck on what Maggie had said. It fit into place why that little girl looked so familiar; she looked just like _her_ when she was a kid.

This was her child? Her child with Harry?

It was overwhelming and almost too good to be true, all at the same time, Macy thought, as she took in the scene for just a moment more. Illusion or not, she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t deny that a future with Harry – kids, and what came with it being a part of that – had been on her mind recently, more and more.

Macy rolled her eyes at herself, as she realised what had to have gone wrong with the spell, and why it brought her here – seemingly sending her to a possible future instead of identifying a demon.

The spell must have meant _inner clarity_. Macy wondered, with a suppressed groan, if witchcraft was ever going to get any less confusing.

She paused on the landing. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see more, but she had to get to the attic.

She caught one last glimpse of Harry setting _their_ daughter down, and her grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room. Their laughter, together, was music to Macy's ears, as she turned towards her destination.

* * *

The attic didn’t look much different from how it did in her time, and Macy was relieved that the Book of Elders, liberated from the Command Center when they’d been forced out of SafeSpace was still intact, even here and now. Whatever now was.

Time travel was giving her a headache.

There was a reversal spell, Macy remembered, as she made her way to the book, and flicked through the pages. She was relieved, now, that she was seemingly invisible, though there was no one around.

“Aha!” she said, under her breath, finding the page with the spell (as well as the fine print she hadn't read before about inner clarity - her earlier hunch was correct) and the one to reverse its effect.

It was all so simple.

* * *

Too simple, Macy thought mirthlessly, when she opened her eyes and the spell had done nothing. She was still in the empty attic, and neither her sisters or Harry could be seen. As far as she could tell, the spell had done nothing in transporting her back to her time.

She looked down, to close the book over, but there was only air.

The book was gone.

“Great,” Macy muttered, wondering where to go from here.

She could try the spell again, but knowing magic, there was a reason she wasn’t back home. There was most likely something else the spell wanted her to see; another lesson to learn. Wasn't that usually how magic like this worked?

In retrospect, Macy thought she should have listened when Mel told her not to recite the spell out loud, just yet. But curiosity always got the best of her, especially since she'd decided to be a little bolder.

As she went to leave the attic, Mel and Maggie entered the room. Under her arm, Mel carried the Book of Elders, while muttering under her breath to Maggie.

“I was just trying to make things perfect, Mel,” Maggie protested. “It’s not every day Macy or Harry get married. And to each other-“

“They’re renewing vows they made ten years ago, Mags,” Mel deadpanned. “You don’t need to recreate _every_ moment from that day. In fact, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Macy swerved out of the way to avoid Mel – who looked like she was on a mission - as she put the book down on the table it usually sat on.

“Apart from the demon slaying, it was an awesome day,” Maggie argued. “Anyway, I remembered _that_ part. It was just a small clarity spell – you know, for the finer details that I can’t quite remember. Growing old blows.”

“A small clarity spell that could go wrong,” Mel replied, as ever the voice of reason, turning to a box beside the table, and producing a hardback photo album. “Normal, non-witchy people look at pictures to remember these kind of things. You think you'd know that with how often you're glued to your cell phone."

Maggie rolled her eyes when Mel handed her the album, and they left the attic.

Macy looked to the door, to the book, and the door again, amazed by what she'd heard. Ten years of marriage was a long time, and Macy could’ve never imagined, when she was a lonely teenager – and even lonelier adult – that she’d be _married_ , as well as a mother. Being a sister, and then a witch, were the biggest shocks she expected she’d encounter in her life.

But this came close.

Still, there wasn’t much time to dwell on it. That moment between Maggie and Mel had to have been what the spell wanted her to see, hadn’t it?

Thankfully, the book was earmarked for the clarity spell; it was the same one Maggie was going to use. Macy agreed with Mel; this spell was incredibly unpredictable. Who knew where it would’ve taken Maggie?

Macy opened the book, found the page, and recited the words in front of her.

* * *

“Maggie and Jordan said they’d be back at 3, Mel wasn’t sure, what with the kids, but she’d let us know. What else have I forgotten?”

Macy had seen Harry, Maggie, Mel and even her future daughter, but even that couldn’t compare to seeing _herself_ in the future. She was definitely older, but Macy couldn't - an frankly didn't _want_ to - think about _how_ old. The lines around her eyes and mouth told her that much, but what really stood out was how _happy_ she looked.

She was in the kitchen which was a hive of activity. It had to have been a holiday – but Macy couldn’t have said which one. She smiled, as she watched herself check on the oven, and stir something boiling in a pot.

“Nothing.”

Macy’s smile deepened when Harry came into the kitchen, as did the smile on her older counterpart’s face. He too had the mark of age about him, which Macy found strange as Whitelighters were meant to be immortal.

She could remember Harry aging when the Elders had stripped him of his powers and he’d been on the verge of death.

But the Elders were gone. Had he made this choice willingly, to grow old with her?

“Your memory is as sharp as ever,” Harry added, as Macy watched him wrap his arms around the other hers waist.

Time travel made things very confusing, but all this scene did was make Macy miss _her_ Harry, somewhere in the past, and with all this seemingly ahead of them.

Macy was distracted, momentarily, by the older her twisting around to kiss Harry, before sneakily flinging some flour into his face, laughing away when he responded in kind. So distracted that she didn’t notice the portal opening beside her, not until she heard the faint voices of her sisters and Harry.

_“Do you think she’s through there?”_

_“I hope so.”_

_“Why can’t we go through?”_

Clearly, the pair in front of her couldn’t see or hear what was going on; they were still happily engaged in their impromptu food fight which turned messier by the moment. Macy let herself laugh at the sight in front of her, and then turned to the portal.

She guessed, in the end, she never needed that reversal spell at all.

* * *

When Macy came to, she was laying on the couch in the attic, blinking furiously. She felt like she’d been asleep for ages but was _still_ tired. The attic was quiet, and though she couldn’t quite piece together how she’d ended up like this, it made her worry.

But her worries were quickly alleviated by a familiar voice.

“Macy,” Harry said, rushing towards her from where he’d stood, pouring over the Book of Elders. He hugged her tightly. “Thank goodness you’re awake.”

For reasons she couldn’t quite recall, Macy held on to him tightly. They only broke apart when she shuffled slightly, and he gently pulled away, keeping a hand on her shoulder, and looking intently into her eyes.

He looked so concerned. Macy still couldn’t quite believe she was _this_ loved.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked, realising then just how dry her throat was. She gestured to the water that was on the table, and Harry passed it to her. She drank while he explained what happened.

“…you came through a portal, and passed out. It’s only been a couple of hours, but you had your sisters and I terrified,” he finished.

“Where are they?” Macy asked, setting the glass of water down, and reaching over to squeeze Harry’s hand, to prove to him she was there. “I know we were hunting that demon. After reading that spell, well-the details are fuzzy, to say the least.”

Really, all she could recall was a great sense of peace; something which seemed to be heightened when she looked at Harry smiling at her. It was a positive feeling, definitely, but why - she wouldn't be able to say.

“They found a promising lead and should be home any second,” he replied, with a small smile. “They think if you use the Power of Three to summon the demon then it would have to reveal its true form. Ruby had a spell you can use. Better than the clarity spell, anyway.”

“Not my brightest moment,” Macy muttered, trying to swing her legs round, but she still felt woozy.

Harry stopped her from moving any further. Macy looked up at him, rolling her eyes playfully.

“You need to rest,” he insisted.

“Only if you stay with me,” Macy replied. And again, that same feeling of peace washed over her, as if any questions she might have had about their relationship had been answered.

What _had_ that portal done to her?

Harry gave her a sly smile, as he settled beside her on the couch. He draped an arm around her shoulder, and she lay her head on his shoulder. She heard their breaths fall into sync, like many times before.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Harry asked, a few moments later, quietly.

Macy gave a small hum of contentment.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> -So, my first foray into Charmed fanfiction. And it is scary as heck to post this. Whenever I write for a new fandom, I always worry that I haven't captured the characters' voices as well as I'd like, or that I'm off track with a piece of lore or something, so please let me know your thoughts. They'd be really useful if I decide to write something for this fandom again.
> 
> -That being said I love writing for shows like this cause you can really stretch your imagination. My inspo for this was I love time travel, and I do genuinely wonder if they'll have Harry go mortal/lose his powers (which, you can take it either way if that happened here, I'm not sure myself) like Leo did in the original series, at some point. Also, I had Macy mostly forget what she saw, because can't risk changing the future!
> 
> -Really hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading this far!


End file.
